Thrill Seeker
by TB Viking Addict
Summary: What if Bella had always been a secret adrenaline junky? When Bella discovers Jasper's been manipulating her emotions for months, it brings out a side of her the Cullens aren't expecting. Like the tipping of a domino, it starts a chain reaction that begins with a breakup and ends with Bella embracing a whole new lifestyle. Turns out there's nothing quite like a good rush...
1. When the Dam Breaks

**_A/N:_**

_Evening, my loyal followers! So, I started writing this a while ago and decided to begin posting it. It's a little different from my other stories- I wanted to experiment with writing in the present tense. Turns out it's harder than it looks and I probably won't be attempting it again, lol. It was still fun to try. _

_Just to give you some background, this begins the summer before _New Moon_, sometime after Bella's cast has been removed. Please remember that I only write what I want to read, so spare me the flames if you decide you just want to burn it. Hit the back button instead, because there are literally thousands of other stories at your fingertips._

_I think this fic will probably be shorter than my others, fyi. I'm thinking no more than ten chapters. It actually started out as a two-shot that kind of exploded. The first chapter's pretty emotional, but it's ultimately meant to be a fun fic. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just have a soft spot for danger and the people drawn to it._

* * *

It's a lovely, sunny afternoon in mid July. Summer has finally conquered the rainy, little town of Forks, which means Bella's favorite vampires will be staying inside, dutifully avoiding the sunlight. She loves the warmth the sun provides, always has, and it saddens her that the Cullens rarely get to enjoy it.

Sheltered from the sun's rays by the tinted windows of his Volvo, Edward picks Bella up to take her to the Cullens' house. After the incident with James, she's been steadily growing closer to the family as a whole and often spends her free time there. She's blindingly happy and loves them all dearly, even if she secretly fears she isn't good enough for them.

There's a small, quiet part of her that suspects Edward will leave her one day. It makes her tentative around him, unsure. Bizarrely, her lacking confidence draws out a more forceful side of Edward. He's become more possessive and orders her around more than he used to. The more she wants to spend time with his family, the more he wants her all to himself. She often has to fight for her time with them, but Bella's okay with that.

She knows they're worth it.

It comes as no surprise to anyone that Edward immediately escorts her to his bedroom when they arrive, isolating her from the others. She spends a couple hours listening to music with him before Alice decides to steal him away, asking him to accompany her on a quick hunt just after the sun finally sets. Edward's reluctant to leave Bella's side, but his throat burns like fire and his eyes grow darker the longer he's with her. Though he's been slowly adjusting to the tempting call of her blood over the last few months, it still occasionally overwhelms him at times. The fact that Alice is insisting he hunt with her tells him how badly he needs it. She only insists when she sees a vision of Edward succumbing to his building thirst.

Agreeing to the request, Edward deposits his girlfriend in the living room before departing. Esme volunteers to entertain her, but gracefully retreats to her studio when Bella shows her the book in her hands. Playfully giving Emmett a high-five as she passes him, she takes a seat on the couch. He's sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, his gaze intently trained on the video game he's playing. It's some type of war game and Bella eyes it longingly for a second, wishing someone would teach her how to shoot. The idea has always secretly appealed to her.

"Where's Rosalie, Em?" she questions as she gets comfortable.

"Port Angeles," he says distractedly, "picking up a part she ordered for the Jeep."

Seeing how invested he is in his game, Bella leaves him to it and starts to read, immersing herself in the dark imaginings of Edgar Allen Poe. She usually prefers the English playwrights, but her recent involvement with vampires has inspired her to broaden her horizons. She gets a small thrill out of knowing that the things that go bump in the night are not only real, she's friends with a few of them.

Slowly, Bella becomes aware of eyes on her. She attempts to dismiss it at first, but finds it too distracting. When she can ignore the sensation of being watched no longer, she looks up and unexpectedly locks gazes with Jasper. Puzzled, she wonders why she hasn't noticed his presence until now. He's sitting on the sofa directly across from her, a Civil War book in his lap, and there's a slight look of confused surprise on his face. Maintaining eye contact, Bella tilts her head questioningly and Jasper's expression morphs into one of uneasiness. She gazes back at him in bewilderment, trying to pinpoint the source of his alarm.

Bella's always liked Jasper. There's something about his demeanor she finds incredibly soothing. After what he said to her in Phoenix, she intended to get to know him better and it suddenly strikes her as strange that she's never followed through.

A frown settles on her face as she considers just how apathetic she's felt towards him lately. She can't understand why she lost all interest in him after what happened in the ballet studio. Jasper helped Alice and Emmett destroy James. He protected her from a tracker determined to kill her. His willingness to kill someone for her should've made her more determined to get to know him, not less.

Then it hits her. Jasper's an empath. He can control her emotions. If she feels apathetic towards him and can't understand why, then it's likely because he wants her to.

Time stills for one painful beat and then something _shatters_.

Jasper somehow loses his emotional grip on her and what Bella feels is indescribable. While she has no memory of feeling the emotions Jasper altered and manipulated, the echoes of them linger. She takes in a strangled breath, knowing deep in her heart that those echoes are proof Jasper has been controlling her emotional state. She has no idea how long he's been using his gift on her. It's entirely possible that he's been subtly influencing her ever since that day in Phoenix.

Tensing, Jasper keeps his golden eyes trained on hers as he scrambles to regain his hold on her emotions. The empath concentrates harder on her emotional state than he ever has before, but it's no use. Bella's emotions are falling away from him, slipping through his grip as easily as water through his fingers. While he can still sense them, they no longer bend to his control as easily as they did just moments ago.

He doesn't know how she's doing it. She's never resisted his influence before. No one ever notices his manipulations if he doesn't want them to.

Stunned, he stares at her disbelievingly, his spine stiffening when he sees the look of realization flash across her face. She knows. She's awake and she knows what he's done. Somehow, she's connected the dots and figured out that he's been suppressing some of her emotions.

Bitter betrayal grips Bella by the throat and Jasper twitches at the intensity of it. His gaze sharpens and she can almost taste the regret leaking into the air. He hadn't realized how badly she would take it, she assumes. He didn't know she would reject his emotional tampering so fiercely. She almost pities him for it.

Almost, but not quite. She's too furious to pity him.

Emmett finally notices the tension in the room and pauses his game to look at Bella. Her heart is racing, thundering loudly in his ears. It's beating so fast that it unnerves him. He's no doctor, but even he knows it can't be healthy.

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper commands, earning himself a furious glare from the pretty brunette. Instead of calming, her anger skyrockets. It beats at him like a battering ram, aimed solely at him. She's nearly choking on it, she feels so angry and betrayed. He's rarely encountered the kind of fury she's projecting and it cuts him to the core.

"Calm down?" Bella repeats slowly, angrily getting to her feet. Tossing her book aside, she plants her hands on her hips and starts to pace back and forth in front of the couch, desperately trying to think. Emmett's wide eyes bounce between them like a pinball and he wonders uncertainly if he should step in. Bella doesn't even acknowledge his presence, her eyes are glued to the presumptuous empath that dared to screw with her emotional state for months.

The more she thinks about it, the angrier she grows. Blinded by her fury, she starts to advance on him. "_Calm down?!_ I'll show you calm, you manipulative son of a-"

Bella cuts herself off when she feels the featherlight brush of his gift against her emotions. Emmett stares at Bella in shock, torn between trying to soothe her and laughing because she's so livid she nearly swore at _Jasper, _who she rarely acknowledges. He's never seen the girl so fiercely passionate about something before and it's an oddly nice change from the timid submissiveness she exudes around Edward.

He has no idea what's causing her to react this way, but he's a bit too fascinated by the behavioral shift to try to interfere.

Bella is shocked into silence by Jasper's sheer gall. She can't believe he's actually trying to manipulate her emotions _again_, knowing full well that it's what has her so pissed off in the first place. Jasper's face is set in deep concentration and Bella can almost see him reaching for her anger, trying to steal _yet another _emotion from her. A sudden, crazed desperation builds in the core of her very being, a need to protect herself from him at all costs, and something snaps. The last bit of control Jasper has over her emotions fractures and the calm he's attempting to force rebounds. He jerks back, flinching violently at how forcefully she's thrown his fabricated emotions back in his face.

Bella's across the room and leaning into Jasper's personal space before he fully registers the fact that she not only repelled his influence, she's completely destroyed the tenuous hold he had on her emotions. His mind reels in shock and it's the only reason Bella's able to close the distance between them without him noticing. He finally meets her blazing, brown eyes and, for one surreal moment, he feels like their roles have been reversed. Bella is now the predator and Jasper her prey.

"Don't you dare," Bella snarls, sounding so menacing that Emmett immediately becomes concerned. A tremor runs through her and her hands curl into fists, like she's tempted to actually use them on the empath. He and Jasper are both surprised by her ferocity. In that moment, they can easily picture the vampire she'll one day become.

They think she'll be glorious. It's not a new thought for either of them. They've both seen so much potential in Bella from the very start, this is just another nail in her figurative coffin.

"Leave my emotions alone," she demands forcefully, her expression fierce. "I've had enough of your manipulations for one lifetime. You keep your damn gift to yourself from now on."

Jasper can do nothing but stare at her, his thoughts racing. There's a part of him that wants to shrink away from the sheer anger and hurt that radiates from her, but another part, a darker part, is enthralled by her reaction. Bella's only human, a tragically beautiful human, but a human nonetheless. She's fully aware that Jasper can kill her with a mere flick of his hand, yet she's going toe to toe with him anyway, challenging one of the most lethal vampires on the planet. She's not even nervous, fear is a forgotten thing; there's no room for it with the amount of anger pouring out of her.

He likes it. He likes that she doesn't fear him, that she can hold her own against him so easily. She's gorgeous like this, all righteous anger and indignation. Her cheeks are flushed with it and her eyes practically smolder at him, she's filled with so much rage. She looks every inch a warrior and he doesn't think he's ever been so turned on by someone's fury before. A heady need builds in the pit of his stomach, full of heat and desire and want. There's an intoxicating possessiveness woven into her emotional state that calls to him. If she feels so territorial over her emotions, he can only imagine how possessive she'll feel over a lover, how passionate. He's always been drawn to strength and Bella's just inadvertently shown him that a will of iron hides beneath her doe brown eyes.

It's in that tumultuous moment that he realizes he's been underestimating her. He thought it was only Edward's gift she could block. Now he understands, he could feel and manipulate Bella's emotions solely because she _allowed_ him to. She trusted him on an entirely innate level. Now that he's broken that trust, Bella instinctively views him as a threat. She won't let him touch her emotions anymore. He has a sneaking suspicion the only reason he can still sense her at all is because Bella wants him to feel the depth of the anger, pain, and betrayal he's caused her.

On some level, Bella wants to punish him.

"Bella," he starts, raising his hands in a placating gesture. She cuts him off before he can even begin to explain himself.

"How long?" she fumes, her voice cutting into him like a knife. Jasper falls silent, reluctant to answer the one question that means the most to her. "How long have you been tampering with my emotions, Jasper? How long have you been influencing me?"

Alarmed, Emmett swiftly and gently pulls Bella closer to him, putting some desperately needed space between his enraged sister and his empathic brother. He doesn't really understand what's happening, but he knows Bella. She's quick to forgive and slow to anger. If she's furious with Jasper, then there's a damn good reason for it.

But the idea that Jasper's been toying with Bella's emotional state? It's not something that Emmett can comprehend. He stares Jasper down as the tension in the room mounts, silently begging his brother to say he hasn't really done what Bella's accusing him of.

The denial never comes and a deep rooted sense of dread takes hold of Emmett's gut. Thinking quickly, Emmett knows if someone doesn't get this situation under control, it'll only escalate. While he thinks Bella's entitled to her anger, confronting Jasper is a dangerous game. He's lethal in more ways than one.

Keeping his voice too low for Bella to notice, Emmett whispers urgently, "Esme."

Jasper slowly rises from his seat, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Bella. He's beginning to realize she won't be letting this go anytime soon. From the sheer amount of pure wrath directed his way, he'll be lucky if she doesn't take a swing at him.

The movement unnerves Emmett and he forces Bella to retreat another step. When Esme finally joins them, the sheer relief he feels is absurd. In the absence of Carlisle, his mate has the final say on disputes within the coven.

Hoping she's heard wrong, Esme enters the room with a concerned expression on her face. With one look at Jasper, she knows she hasn't. She can see the guilt in his eyes. Crestfallen, she steps forward to rest a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder and whispers, "Oh, Jasper, what have you done?"

Jasper averts his gaze, unable to look Esme in the eye. "I did it for the coven, Esme, to keep it united."

Esme shakes her head in denial. It hurts her to hear him use their family to justify his questionable actions. Bella tenses at the confirmation and a tear spills down her cheek. Protectively wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders, Esme pulls her in closer and urges, "Answer her question, Jasper. How long?"

Jasper finally locks eyes with Esme. She's safer to look at than Bella is. He begins to understand just how badly he's fucked things up when he realizes he can't even bring himself to look at the girl, "Since Phoenix."

A deep, tense silence cloaks the room as that sinks in. Bella smashes that suffocating silence with a broken cry, "Why, Jasper?! Why would you do that to me? Why not let me feel my own emotions?"

"Your emotions are dangerous!" he snaps, stunning the three of them. "You have this insatiable curiosity towards me, Bella," he explains, a helpless look on his face. He doesn't mention the admiration, respect, and attraction she's also been feeling. "If I hadn't forced indifference on you, you would've sought me out-"

Emmett interrupts him, his eyes wide with incredulity, "You forced emotions on her because she was _curious_ about you? What the hell, Jasper?! Curiosity isn't dangerous, it's human!"

"Yeah? Tell that to James!" Jasper shouts at him. He sees the way the three of them recoil, but he can't seem to control his mouth. There's too much anger in the room and it's affecting him heavily, making him say things he already knows he'll regret. "That tracker felt the same level of curiosity towards Bella." His eyes darken with every word. "Don't tell me curiosity isn't dangerous, Emmett."

Bella feels like she's been sucker-punched. Her chest aches with sheer hurt over being compared to a sadistic bastard like James. She's sickened by it, an emotion she unknowingly shares with Esme and Emmett. Another tear spills down her cheek and a wounded noise escapes her throat.

Is the idea of getting to know her really that bad? Does he really dislike her so much that she reminds him of James?

The sound makes Jasper flinch. He finally looks at her, somehow appearing regretful and stubborn all at the same time. Clearly, he regrets hurting her, but feels justified in his actions.

That's when the anger returns, like a flickering ember reigniting in her chest. It catches fire and _burns_. Heat climbs up her throat and finally bursts out of her mouth, "Damn it, Jasper! Wanting to get to know you is a hell of a lot different from wondering what you taste like!"

She can hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence, the room goes so still. Her entire face reddens as she belatedly registers how that sounds and Jasper gives her a look that makes her mouth run dry. There's a wicked glint in his eyes that shifts to indifference so quickly she thinks she must've imagined it.

Jasper can only take so much. Bella's a gorgeous woman and he's still a man. What man wouldn't feel a flare of lust at the thought of Bella Swan tasting him?

Emmett cracks up, feeling incredibly grateful the memory of a vampire is damn near photographic. He never wants to forget this moment.

Jasper ignores his brother's laughter, focusing on the teary-eyed girl in Esme's arms, "I know it doesn't seem like it, Bella, but I also did it for your safety." Bella gives him a skeptical look, not trusting a word he says. "I'm not controlled enough for you to approach me. If you'd caught me alone, just for a chance to sate that curiosity, I can't guarantee you would've walked away with a pulse. And your death would've destroyed the Cullens. I couldn't risk that."

His justification for his actions does little to appease her. He says it with an expectant look, like his excuses somehow make what he's done okay. He's wrong if that's what he thinks, because it doesn't make her feel any better and it's definitely not okay.

In that moment, Bella realizes that she doesn't care _why_ Jasper did it anymore, just that he did. She doesn't trust him anymore, she barely even trusts herself. The fact that she hadn't realized he's been manipulating her emotions until now means she can no longer trust her own feelings. For the first time since she met the Cullens, Bella is unsure of not only herself, but of her love for their family. There's no way to know for certain which emotions truly belonged to her, no way to know what was real. As a result, she's starting to question everything she's ever felt. If he's willing to manipulate her to keep them united, then it's entirely possible he sent her emotions to keep her quiet when she discovered their secret.

His emotional touch is so smooth and so subtle. How on earth is she supposed to tell the difference between what she genuinely felt and what Jasper made her feel?

"I see," Bella says quietly, "the ends justify the means, right?"

Jasper stares at her uncertainly, trying and failing to interpret her reaction. When he gives her a stilted nod, she nearly lunges at him. Picking up on her temptation to slap him, Jasper takes an unwilling step back. It's only the knowledge that she'll break her hand that keeps her where she is.

"No," she shakes her head, "no, they don't. There were other ways to deal with the situation, Jasper. If you were really afraid I'd approach you alone, then why didn't you just talk to me when the others were present? I didn't need to be alone with you to get to know you, Jasper. You're always around when I visit. You're always here when I play games with Emmett or hang out with Alice. You've had so many opportunities to speak with me, but you never took them. You _chose_ to manipulate me instead."

Edward and Alice arrive in the middle of her scolding and she doesn't notice. Her eyes never leave Jasper's stricken face. It's like he's never even considered trying to get to know her and it stings more than she expects it to. She obviously cares more for Jasper than she thought she did, because the idea that he never even thought about it leaves her winded. Jasper's clearly been suppressing a lot more than just her curiosity.

"What's going on here?" Edward interrupts and Bella finally notices that he and Alice have returned.

She barely has a chance to register their presence before the question spills out of her, "Did you know?"

Alice stiffens the second the words fall from her lips and Bella feels it as keenly as a knife to the chest. Jasper makes a strangled sound, sensing how she feels about her best friend's betrayal. Alice meets her eyes for a fraction of a second before lowering her gaze to the floor and the knife twists.

"Know what?" Edward wonders cautiously, trying to read everyone's thoughts and maintain eye contact with Bella at the same time.

"That Jasper's been manipulating my emotions," she grinds out. "_Did you know?_"

Edward tenses and it's all the answer she needs. Of course he does, this is Edward they're talking about. The Edward that snuck into her room to watch her sleep before they started dating and picks her up for school everyday because he doesn't trust her enough to drive herself. The same Edward that constantly hides things from her, isolates her from her friends and family, and refuses to take her anywhere unless Alice sees it's safe first. This is nothing new to him, just one more choice in a long line of choices he's taken away from her under the guise of protection. It's not the first time he's done it and it certainly won't be the last. She realizes that now.

He knows, he's always known, and he let Jasper do it.

Her tears flow freely as she wraps her arms around herself, desperately needing the comfort. Edward reaches out for her and Bella flinches away from him. "Don't touch me!" A wounded look flashes across his face and his hand drops, but Bella can't bring herself to care. It hurts to breathe, she feels so betrayed. "You _knew_, Edward! You knew he was altering my emotions for _months_ and you kept it from me!" She glares at Alice, who visibly recoils at the look on her face, and says accusingly, "You both did."

A quick, searching glance at the dismayed expressions of Esme and Emmett tells her neither vampire were in on it, but that's little comfort to her now. The two people that mean the most to her knew about Jasper's manipulations and allowed it to happen.

"You don't understand, Bella," Edward attempts to defend himself, stepping closer to her. He stills when Bella shadows him; whenever he takes a step towards her, she takes a step back. Obviously, she doesn't trust him anymore.

He's right, too. Bella doesn't trust him. She doesn't want him to touch her either. Hell, she can barely stand to look at him. She wants him out of her sight. Whatever twisted farce of a relationship they have? It's over now.

Alice cries out in shock, sounding as if someone has physically struck her, and Edward's face crumples in pain. Bella doesn't even notice; she's too busy having a revelation of her own to register the fallout from her latest decision. Because it's just hit her... does she trust _any_ of them anymore? If Alice and Edward can betray her so easily, can she trust anybody in this house?

Alice rounds on Jasper with a snarl, fury on her face. "What did you tell her, Jasper?"

The two start to quarrel as Emmett cautiously pushes Edward to back up a step, his brow creased in concern. The bottomless black of his brother's eyes unnerve him. Edward snaps at him for stepping between him and Bella, his frustration boiling over.

With a pained frown, Esme anxiously wrings her hands together as she watches her family fall apart. She doesn't know what to do or how to fix it. Glancing at the sole human in the room, she doubts fixing it is even possible at this point. There may be no repairing what her children broke.

Throughout all of this, Bella remains frozen. For the first time since she met the Cullens, she's afraid of them. They've hurt her far worse than she thought they ever possibly could. She wants to flee, to retreat to the safety of her home, but Edward picked her up in his Volvo earlier and she isn't sure she trusts any of them enough to let them drive her there.

She blinks and there's suddenly a stunning blonde standing in front of her, sizing her up with a strange expression on her face, a bizarre combination of pride and concern. As Bella meets her cautious gaze, she realizes that, yes, she does still trust one of the vampires in this house. She trusts Rosalie, because Rosalie's always brutally honest and makes no apologies for it. If there's one vampire she can trust to tell her the truth with every fiber of her being, it's her.

It's brief, but Bella catches a flicker of something buried in the shadows of her golden eyes that feels strangely familiar, as if the blonde is a kindred soul she only just now recognizes. There's a history there that feels just out of her reach, the echoes of an intimate brush with betrayal that tell her Rosalie probably understands what she's feeling better than Bella does herself.

"Are you all right, Bella?" she questions, studying the brunette as if she doesn't know what to make of her.

"I don't trust myself anymore," Bella blurts out and the arguing voices in the background immediately die down. "I can't tell the truth from the lies. And I definitely can't tell the people I should trust from the people I shouldn't. I can't even tell which emotions are mine, Rosalie."

The Cullen house is as silent as a graveyard, its occupants watching in horror as Bella's spirit seems to shatter right before their very eyes. The look she gives Rosalie is so helpless and desolate that it brings Esme and Emmett to the verge of tears. Her voice sounds painfully small and vulnerable when she whispers, "How will I ever figure out what's real and what's not with so many people trying to manipulate me?"

Rosalie isn't sure what to say. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, but no words come out. Before she can pull herself together, Bella asks, "I can trust _you_, can't I? You never lie, not even to spare my feelings. You're so honest you're borderline brutal."

For the briefest moment, Rosalie entertains the idea of telling her no. If Bella thinks she can't trust anyone in the Cullen house, then maybe she won't come back. Maybe she'll distance herself from the vampire world and pursue a human life. Maybe she'll grow up, get married, have babies, and grow old with someone she loves. It never even occurs to her that it would be just another manipulation and Bella has already had more than her fill of people trying to control her.

Unsurprisingly, the idea tempts her... until Rosalie looks at her, really looks at her, and realizes how very lost and broken she is. If Rosalie allows Bella to believe everyone she's grown to love in this house are liars, Bella will never trust another soul again. Any chance the poor girl has of living a happy life, be it as a vampire or a human, will be nothing but dust in the wind.

It's a fate crueler than death and Rosalie won't sentence her to it.

"I've never lied to you and I won't start now," she promises, nearly overwhelmed with relief when she spots a corresponding flicker of hope in Bella's chocolate eyes. Surprising herself, she actually means it. If Bella really trusts her, then she intends to prove herself worthy of it.

"Did you know?" Bella wonders and Rosalie raises an expectant eyebrow. "That Jasper's been altering my emotions?" She levels an accusing finger at Alice and Edward, "That they _knew_ and kept it from me?"

Rosalie's eyes are the color of obsidian as she throws a dark look over her shoulder at the guilty parties involved. She caught the tail end of Bella's confrontation with Edward, but she hadn't known what the fight was actually about. Her feelings on the matter are simple. Edward and Alice are definitely in the wrong, Jasper's a moron, and she's proud of Bella for sticking up for herself. The girl has always allowed the vampires in her life too many liberties and it truly pleases Rosalie to learn that Bella has some genuine fire hidden inside her.

Esme catches her eye and nods encouragingly, but not before Rosalie notices how devastated she looks. Emmett, too, looks utterly crushed. The blonde can't blame them. Bella's suffered so much betrayal in such a short amount of time that it's wrecked her. Rosalie knows what that feels like and she knows Bella will have a long road to travel before she starts to trust herself again. It'll be even more difficult to learn to trust in someone else.

Turning her attention back to Bella, Rosalie shakes her head, "No, I didn't, Bella. I would not have allowed it if I'd known." There's a hiss of irritation coming from Edward behind her, but Rosalie firmly ignores it. "Would it help at all if I told you Emmett and Esme didn't know either?"

Bella considers that carefully, feeling more than a little relieved to realize it does. Rosalie won't lie to her, ever, so she knows she can trust her word when she vouches for Emmett and Esme. She never really thought they were involved, but it eases her mind considerably to hear the blonde confirm it.

Bella nods tiredly and Rosalie gives her a beautiful smile. She smiles back for a second before her face falls and she asks, "Will you please take me home, Rosalie? I can't be here anymore."

"Okay," Rose agrees and gently takes Bella's arm to guide her toward the door.

Edward foolishly steps into their path before they can get there, "Bella, love, please just let me explain fir-"

It's like a switch is flipped, the change in Bella is so drastic. Her back straightens, her spine stiffens, and her eyes narrow. The lost look on her face is quickly replaced by righteous fury. With a voice that's harder than steel, she orders, "Get out of my way, Edward."

Oddly enough, Jasper feels something inside of him uncoil at the sight. The fury that emanates from her is worlds better than the brokenness he sensed just moments ago. Despite the fact that he's never taken the opportunity to get to know her, a fact he deeply regrets now, Jasper can't stand the idea that he's destroyed her. He cares for her more than he realized and he desperately wishes he could take it all back. He's keenly aware that he erred greatly in his actions and is determined to learn from it. He wants nothing more to apologize for what he's done, but he knows she won't hear him out until she has a chance to cool down.

Edward, on the other hand, isn't even ready to accept that he's in the wrong, let alone apologize for it. He's still attempting to justify himself to her and it's that, more than anything, that makes Jasper realize the telepath is doomed. Their relationship will never recover because Edward refuses to admit he made a mistake.

The foolish vampire shakes his head, earning a warning growl from Rosalie, and stubbornly states, "Not until you know why I kept it from you. I know you don't understand it right now, but approaching Jasper is dangerous. That's why I decided-"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Bella fumes. Advancing on the vampire, she gives his chest an angry, futile shove, "That's your problem, Edward. _You. Decided._ Well, I've got news for you, you jackass. You have _no right _to make any decisions for me! Those were _my_ emotions. _Mine! _You don't get to pick and choose which emotions _I_ feel and you definitely do not get to choose which ones you want to _conceal_ from me. Do you have any idea how controlling that is?"

Edward recoils from her as if she slapped him. Giving her a wounded look, he argues, "I was just trying to-"

"Protect me?" Bella finishes, pinning him with such an ugly glare that he's honestly afraid to answer. "Yeah, you're always 'protecting' me, Edward. I realize now that I need your kind of protection like I need a bullet to the head." Emmett guffaws from somewhere behind her, but Bella ignores it. "This is _not_ how you treat someone you love. You've taken the idea of protecting me so far that you don't even realize that you're hurting me instead."

"I would never hurt you!"

"You already have! What do you think you do every time you lie to me?" she snarls and Edward freezes in surprise. "Every time you keep something from me? You're not my protector, Edward. You know what you are? You're a manipulator. You are _so_ controlling." Edward shakes his head emphatically and Bella laughs bitterly, "Yes, you are! You can't seem to help yourself. You take _all_ my decisions away from me. I can't even drive my own car to school or sleep in my room alone! You were even trying to keep me from feeling _my own emotion_s, Edward! Sometimes I think you do it because you can't hear my thoughts and it frightens you. You make all my decisions so you don't have to wonder what I'm actually thinking about."

Edward falters and Bella realizes that she's inadvertently hit the nail on the head. Backing away in disgust, she mutters, "Oh, wow. That's it, isn't it? That's why you're so controlling. You can't stand that you can't hear me."

The family cringes when Edward doesn't deny it. He's too lost in thought to consider how Bella will take his silence, wondering if she's right. He's never noticed just how many decisions he makes for her until she pointed it out and he's honestly confused by his own actions. He's never pushed his own wants and needs on someone like he has with Bella. He does make too many decisions for her and he can understand why she resents it.

Though Edward doesn't deserve his help, Jasper gently assures her, "He does love you, Bella. Immensely. Your relationship isn't all just some obsession with your silent mind."

Bella's gaze flickers to him and he winces at the indifference he senses from her. His word matters so little to her now that she feels nothing in response to it.

"It doesn't really matter why he did it, Jasper," she says flatly, her eyes boring into his, "just that he did."

Jasper stiffens as her words hit home. She isn't talking about just Edward and he's smart enough to realize it.

Looking at Edward again, Bella chuckles hollowly, "I find it ironic that your greatest concern was hurting me, Edward, because what you've done has hurt me more deeply than biting me ever could."

Edward's horror slams into Jasper so powerfully that he feels his stomach roll. What makes him even queasier is the sincerity he senses from Bella. She truly means it. She feels the way Edward treated her is worse than any physical blow she could've suffered.

Worse than being drained.

The revelation shames Jasper so much that he struggles not to project it. Bella has always felt at an intensity that astounds him, he should've known that messing with those potent emotions was strictly off limits.

"You and I are done," she says with finality. "Don't you dare make anymore decisions for me, Edward. I will live my life the way I choose from now on."

Edward struggles with that for a moment before his emotions swell with resignation. "I will never interfere with your life again, you have my word."

Bella narrows her eyes at him, briefly giving the others the impression that she's the mindreader between them. Scoffing, she realizes, "You're going to try to take the family away from me, aren't you?" When Edward doesn't answer her, she turns to look at Esme and pleads, "Don't let him do that to me, Esme. It's just another form of control." Edward protests and Bella raises her voice, speaking right over him, "He's making another decision for me! Deciding who I can and can't interact with! Please-"

Esme gently cuts her off, promising, "We aren't going anywhere, sweetheart. You're right. You are more than old enough to decide whether you wish to see any of us again. As long as you want us, Bella, we'll be here."

Jasper hides the shadow of a smile, deciding Bella's new attitude agrees with him. He knows he has a lot of making up to do, but he's undeniably pleased he'll have the opportunity to at least make the attempt.

Alice suddenly shoots him a dark look, but Jasper doesn't acknowledge it. The jealousy rolling off of her tells him that he has a greater chance of mending fences with Bella than she ever will.

He has a feeling that his wife won't be his for much longer, not after the events of tonight. He's strangely okay with that and he knows that the way Bella retook control of her life tonight has a lot to do it with it. Alice is every bit as controlling as Edward is. More, really, and it's not a new revelation. He's always known he gives her too much power, but honestly believed he needed her too much to do something about it. Tonight's changed that for him. If the little human can find the strength to stand up for herself, then so can he.

Bella nods gratefully and finally turns to look at Rosalie, not sparing her fuming ex another glance. The blonde smiles proudly at her and gladly escorts her to the door. While Rosalie may not approve of Bella's involvement with the family, she finally recognizes that it's not up to her. Trying to force her desires on Bella would make her no better than Edward and that is an idea that Rosalie finds unacceptable.

To the family's collective surprise, Bella hesitates at the doorway and thoughtfully looks at Esme again, "Esme, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I know you don't eat, but I would very much like to spend some time with you... away from the house."

Edward huffs, but Esme is so pleased by the invitation that it fills Jasper with the embarrassing urge to purr. Smiling gently at the troubled brunette, she agrees, "I would love nothing more. I'll be by to pick you up at noon, Bella, if you'd like?"

Bella nods and finally takes her leave. An awkward silence encompasses the house until Esme finally turns to eye the three vampires responsible for hurting her youngest daughter. Expression grave and eyes dark, she decides, "I think it's time we all had a chat about privacy and what's acceptable in terms of your gifts."

Edward starts to edge away, still reeling over Bella's decision to end their relationship, "Can't we do this later, Esme? I really need a moment to process."

Esme's voice takes on such a stern, uncompromising tone that Edward freezes mid step, "Take a seat, Edward. Now."


	2. The Bitter Taste of Betrayal

_**A/N**__:_

_Merry Christmas, everyone! Santa tells me you asked for an update for Christmas, lol, so I teamed up with the elves to get this done in time..._

_For those of you who are concerned about the pairing, this is very much a redemption story for Jasper. Don't worry- he won't instantly win Bella's forgiveness, he has to work for it. He's going to earn her trust back, bit by painful bit._

_Finally, for those of you in a giving mood, 4padfoot set up a donation link on my WP. I have severe medical problems that prevent me from holding a job. I'm currently appealing to Disability, but it's taking a lot longer than I hoped. If you're willing to donate, please do. Every penny helps. You can find the link at_ TBVikingAddict. wordpress. com _(no spaces). __It's at the top of the grey bar on the bottom of the page._

_Btw, this story is not up on WP yet, but you can find the first chapter on STARS._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just a writer who likes messing with Jasper's head._

* * *

There comes a moment in every father's life when he feels as if he's failed his children. For Carlisle Cullen, that moment doesn't come during the typical stage of teenage rebelliousness that it does for most. It isn't as simple as discovering his kids have been arrested for getting drunk at a party or stealing something from the mall. The vampires Carlisle's claimed as his children have extraordinary senses and abilities, so it almost seems fitting that when they finally manage to disappoint him, they do it in an equally extraordinary fashion.

He doesn't learn what they've done right away. Thinking it's the kind of news best delivered in person, Esme decides to wait until he returns from his shift at the hospital to inform her mate of the incident with Bella. He has no warning about the situation he walks into, he enters it blindly, and knows the second he steps through the door that something has gone horribly, horribly wrong.

There's a stifling tension in the air that feels heavy against his skin. The atmosphere feels thick, uncomfortable, and immediately sets him on edge. The way it clings to him reminds him of the unbearable humidity in the Amazon just before a storm rolls in. It's a foreboding sensation, one that urges him to seek out his family and ensure they're all okay.

He finds his wife in the kitchen, attempting to settle her anxiety by scrubbing the already immaculate counters. Shoulders bowed, Emmett sits on a sofa in the adjoining living room with his head buried in his hands. He can't tell where Edward and Rosalie are, but they're not the two that really worry him.

Alice and Jasper are the ones that draw his concern. He can hear them up in their bedroom, engaged in an argument so heated that he fears for the future of their relationship. Their raised voices are the biggest sign that something is gravely amiss. He can count how many times he's heard the couple fight on one hand.

"They've been at it for over an hour," Esme comments quietly, tossing a wet rag in the kitchen sink. The couple retreated to their bedroom not long after she finished her lecture and have been arguing ever since. "Something happened while you were at the hospital, darling. Something you're not going to like."

The sound of Bella's name catches Carlisle's attention and he looks up at the ceiling in concern. He hears Alice accuse Jasper of doing something on purpose and his stomach bottoms out. For one awful second, he honestly fears the empath killed Bella. Then he shakes his head at himself, realizing that someone would've called him if that were that case.

His relief at learning that no one has drained the tenderhearted girl is short-lived, because Esme takes him aside a second later and quietly explains exactly what happened while he was at work. After she recounts the story, taking great pains to describe just how devastated Bella was when she left, she pauses to gauge his reaction.

Carlisle stares at her blankly. He doesn't understand what she's saying at first. The idea that three of his children, as he has come to think of them, have manipulated Bella in such a way is incomprehensible to him. Carlisle is a man of deep compassion, a doctor who took a sacred oath to do no harm, and his family has harmed Bella Swan in a most grievous manner. Trying to process the news is like wading through mud, painfully slow and difficult.

When it finally sinks in, Carlisle wordlessly turns on his heel and walks out the door.

Abandoning the human pretense, he leaves his Mercedes at the house and runs. He takes a route through the woods and stops just inside the tree line that borders the Swan property. There, he unexpectedly finds Rosalie, whose dark eyes are trained on Bella's bedroom window. Surprised by the sight, he pauses a second to admire his golden daughter in the light of the moon.

Rosalie has always been a creature of great beauty, but tonight she is breathtaking. The ivory moonlight makes her silken tresses gleam in a way that reminds him of a halo. He almost mistakes her for a guardian angel, sent to watch over the human girl his family has hurt in such an appalling manner. He doesn't need Jasper's gift to sense how fiercely protective she's feeling, he can see it in the tension of her body and her careful, watchful gaze.

When he steps up beside her, Rose finally tears her eyes away from the house and turns to acknowledge him. There's a simmering fury hidden in the midnight shade of her eyes that both takes him aback and fills him with dread. Rosalie has always kept her distance from Bella. If she's this angry on her behalf, then the situation must be dire indeed.

With a face like stone, the blonde informs him, "She didn't want me to stay."

Carlisle nods tightly and looks at the window with a worried expression, "How is she?"

"I don't know," Rosalie quietly confesses. It bothers her more than she cares to admit. She expected Bella to break down the second she entered her bedroom. Instead, the brunette has been strangely quiet. Too quiet for comfort. "You don't think she'll hurt herself, do you?"

Uncertainty filling him, Carlisle hesitates. He wants to say no, but he doesn't honestly know Bella well enough to make that kind of judgment call. The happy girl he remembers from yesterday wouldn't, but that girl is dead now. She died the second she learned the two people she trusted the most allowed Jasper to manipulate her. Life as they know it has been set ablaze and he has no idea what kind of girl will rise from the ashes.

He wonders if his children even realize how helpless Bella must feel right now, like she's nothing more than a puppet for them to control. It's bad enough that Alice often treated her like a human doll. To learn they controlled her to such an extent? Well, it makes him pity Jasper, who he knows felt her reaction firsthand.

"I need to check on her," he murmurs. "I need... I need to see what they've done."

Carlisle hasn't answered her question, but Rosalie decides not to press. He's clearly just as uncertain about the situation as she is. Sadly, they can't ask the opinions of the two who know Bella the best, because they're the ones who've hurt her the most.

Folding her arms over her chest, Rosalie tilts her head and releases a gusty sigh, "Chief Swan is home. She held it together in front of him, but I think he knows something is wrong. If we knock on the door, I doubt he'll let us in." She swallows thickly, "Not without a decent explanation."

Carlisle immediately understands. It won't be enough to tell Charlie that they want to check on Bella solely because she broke up with Edward. The man has the instincts of a cop and he'll question why they, out of everyone, have come to see her. With the exception of Edward and Alice, none of the Cullens have ever visited her at home. If Charlie expects anyone to check on her after the breakup, it'll be Alice, not them. They can't reasonably justify their need to see her or explain why Alice won't be visiting their house anytime soon.

"Then we use her window," Carlisle says quietly. Silently amused by the suggestion, Rosalie raises an eyebrow, but voices no objection. She wants to check on Bella just as badly as he does.

Stealthily, the pair dart across the lawn and make it to the tree Edward so often uses. Carlisle can smell his son's thick, cloying scent all over the leafy maple and it fills him with concern. The strength of it tells him Edward does more than just use the tree to enter Bella's bedroom. He watches her from it, he must, or the rains would've washed his scent away by now.

Coming to the same alarming realization, Rosalie growls softly and whispers in dismay, "Carlisle."

"I know," he nods tensely, briefly glancing at his daughter. The idea of Edward watching Bella when she's unaware is unacceptable. "We'll discuss it later."

Rosalie carefully follows him up the tree, grateful it's sturdy enough to bear their combined weight. Climbing out onto the wide branch that leads to her bedroom window, they peer through the glass to look at Bella.

Carlisle can feel his heart break as he gazes at her. Eyes still rimmed in red from her earlier tears, she sits huddled against the headboard on her bed. She's curled herself into a ball, with her knees tucked against her chest and her arms loosely wrapped around them. There's an empty expression on her face that he finds deeply unsettling and her eyes are vacantly fixed on the wall.

With just one look, he can tell she's mentally checked out. The lights are on, but nobody's home. She doesn't even react when he knocks on her window. He quietly slides it open and that, too, goes ignored. They cautiously enter her room and she fails to notice. Immersed in her own little world, she doesn't register their presence.

Carlisle approaches her slowly, paying close attention to her face. He just needs to see it, to see what his family has done to this golden-hearted creature with his own two eyes. The second he does, he regrets looking. Bella's despair is a sight he can't unsee.

It's her eyes that trouble him most. They've grown so lifeless and dull that it makes his chest sting. Those deep pools of chocolate once held a warmth Carlisle was fond of, a light that made them shine, and his children have robbed her of it. It hurts to look at her. It hurts even more to know that members of his family are the ones who have done this to her.

Bella's fury from earlier has long since faded, leaving a brutal numbness in its wake. Her mind is stuck on the events of earlier tonight, caught replaying it all in an endless loop. She can't believe how blind she's been. How could she not notice how much she was being manipulated? How much Edward and Alice controlled her?

By this point, her anger at Jasper has taken a backseat, because she has never been close to the empath. As much as his actions have hurt her, they're eclipsed by the hurt that Alice and Edward have caused her. Alice was supposed to be her best friend, her sister in all but blood, and Edward... she thought Edward was her epic love, the man she would spend eternity with. The fact that they care so little for her free will is hard for her to comprehend.

Carlisle gently touches her shoulder and Bella visibly starts in surprise. She finally reacts, her haunted brown eyes colliding with a pair of darkened gold. Somehow unsurprised to see him, she murmurs numbly, "It's like waking from a dream, Carlisle." Her gaze skitters away from his as she stiltedly explains, "All I could think about was how impossible it was for someone as perfect as Edward to love me, but that's not the way the real world works, is it? Life is messy and complicated. No one is ever that perfect... and nothing worth having can ever be so blissfully _easy_, can it?" Eyes glazing over with tears, she laughs bitterly, "I thought I was unworthy of him." A tear spills over as she chokes out, "He's the unworthy one."

A lump forms in Carlisle's throat as he listens to Bella's heartbreaking epiphany. He hates to admit it, but he can't bring himself to disagree. Deep and lasting relationships are never that simple. Bonds like the one he's formed with his mate _aren't_ easy. It took decades of work for him to attain the level of understanding he now shares with Esme and Edward clearly doesn't have the maturity for that kind of a relationship. He deeply regrets that it took the death of Bella's innocence to realize just how unprepared Edward is for the kind of bond he wishes all his children can experience.

He fears his son will be forever stuck in the era he was born into, when it was acceptable for the man to make all the important decisions in a relationship. Edward was changed before women had even gained the right to vote and Bella is a modern woman. She will never accept the type of relationship Edward expects, one with such blatant inequality.

In hindsight, Carlisle realizes he should've noticed the disparity in their relationship when Edward sucked the venom from Bella's veins. Letting her become a vampire would've put them on equal footing and he sees now that Edward was never going to allow that.

"You are an extraordinary girl, Bella Swan," Carlisle tells her, his voice thick with emotion, "and if any of us ever made you feel less than you are, I apologize for it. Never doubt your worth."

Bella finally looks at him again and feels herself start to lose control. His concern is written all over his face and it's more than she can handle. One look and the floodgates burst open, releasing all the sorrow she's spent the last two hours keeping under lock and key.

Alarmed, Rosalie gently pushes him aside to get to Bella. Joining her on the bed, she gathers the weeping brunette into her arms. Bella latches onto her like she's her lifeline, tightly clutching the vampire to her as she falls apart. Tucking her face into Rosalie's neck to muffle the sound, she cries so hard that her body shakes and her chest heaves.

Even now, she's incredibly selfless. She doesn't want to worry Charlie by crying too loudly.

Carlisle can do nothing but watch, gutted by the sight of her tears. For all his medical expertise, this is a wound he doesn't know how to mend. He's a vampire centuries old and he can't recall ever feeling so helpless and out of his depth.

It's the moment that he learns his family is capable of cruelty. The discovery haunts him.

Gently cradling Bella against her, Rose meets his gaze from over her quivering shoulder. There's a dangerous gleam in her eyes that promises retribution. It's a look that tells Carlisle that she's officially taken the girl under her protection. Anyone who hurts Bella from now on will have to answer to Rosalie.

At any other time, that kind of look would concern Carlisle. Now, however, all he feels is relief. Though Bella has lost two of the most important people in her life, she's gained a protector in his golden haired daughter. She needs that kind of support and he's glad that she's found it in Rosalie.

He understands it, this newfound protectiveness of his daughter's. Despite all evidence to the contrary, he knows Rosalie is fond of Bella and what the others did to her hits too close to home. It reminds her of a time in her life when she had no control. Rosalie is intimately familiar with what it's like to be at the mercy of others. She's sipped from the cup of betrayal and knows just how bitter it tastes. That kind of hurt is never an easy thing to swallow.

Attempting to comfort her, Carlisle gently rubs Bella's back and says penitently, "I am so sorry, Bella. This... this will never happen again. I swear it."

Tearfully pulling back to look at him, Bella tries to speak, but she's so upset she's incoherent. It pains him to see her in such a state. Carlisle has always known her involvement with the family put her at risk, but he never anticipated that they would cause her _this_ kind of pain. He feels like he's failed her, both as a coven leader and a father.

Gazing at her tear-stained face, he feels the same impulse his mate did, the desperate need to fix it, to somehow undo the damage his family's so carelessly created. Kneeling at her bedside, he reaches up to wipe away her tears and vows, "I'm going to fix this. Don't give up on our family, Bella. I promise I'll make things right."

Bella cries even harder. She doesn't think this mess is fixable.

Despite that, Rosalie's and Carlisle's efforts to comfort her touch something deep inside of Bella. Their kindness and concern tell her that they're worth knowing and it sways her in their favor. She doesn't intend to give up on the entire family and manages to tell him so. That doesn't mean, however, that she can go back to dating Edward or being friends with Alice. Things will never be the same, because she already knows she'll never trust them again. She makes certain he knows that too.

She doesn't mention Jasper, but only because there's nothing to go back to. He never let her connect with him and she has no desire to do so now. The empath is a nonissue to Bella. As long as he leaves her emotions alone, she'll leave _him_ alone.

Carlisle assures her that he understands. He honestly pities Edward, because he's just destroyed the best thing that's ever happened to him. Bella no longer trusts him and there can be no relationship without trust.

Anger does not come easily to Carlisle. He's peaceful and compassionate by nature. Even so, he's furious with his family for hurting Bella so deeply. The sweet, gentle brunette has always been astonishingly accepting and kind. She embraced them all without a second thought, becoming a bright beacon of hope and compassion for his family. She freely offered them her heart and it just about kills him to see what they chose to do with it.

By the time they calm her down enough that Carlisle feels comfortable with leaving, his heart feels heavy, but resolved. He hopes the three responsible for Bella's pain realize there will be consequences for their actions, because he has no intentions of letting this go. What they did to her is not okay and he expected better from them.

"Carlisle, you need to keep Edward away from my house," Bella says quietly before he can depart and Carlisle frowns in concern.

Sharing a look with Rosalie, he asks cautiously, "You don't think he'll stay away on his own?"

"No, I don't... He used to sneak in here while I was asleep before we started dating," Bella admits softly and Carlisle stiffens. Rose looks at him tensely, silently deciding she'll keep watch over Bella's tonight. "I know it helps his bloodlust to expose himself to my scent, but I can't allow it anymore. I don't want him around me. Alice either."

"I understand," Carlisle agrees, "and I'll make certain they know."

His eyes catch on Bella's hamper as he turns to leave the room and he pauses, pensively eyeing the loose sleeve dangling over the edge. The mention of Edward's exposure to her scent gives him an idea and he walks over to examine it. To his surprise, the shirt belongs to Charlie, even though Bella's scent clings to it. She's been wearing her father's flannel shirts.

Picking it up, he turns to look at Bella and asks, "Would you mind if I borrowed a few shirts from you, Bella? Just a handful from your hamper?"

Bewildered by the request, Bella clarifies, "You want my dirty laundry?"

"The clothes you wore carry your scent," Carlisle says meaningfully, "and I think it's time we worked on desensitizing a certain empath to it."

Bella stares at him for a long moment before letting out a dark laugh. Rosalie smirks as the brunette pulls her pillowcase off her pillow and tosses it to him with an amused grin, "Sure, Carlisle. Knock yourself out."

He grabs a handful of plaid shirts and stuffs them in the pillowcase, secretly pleased that Bella found humor in the idea. It gives him hope that the actions of his family won't torment her forever. With a little time and support, Bella will survive this. His children may have burned their bridges with her, but she won't let it destroy her. She'll make something of the ashes.

He refuses to accept any other outcome.

Carlisle's fury when he finally returns home from Bella's is a magnificent thing to behold. He's so upset with his family that he accidentally takes the front door off the hinges. Esme doesn't even scold him for it, because she's just as upset as he is. They've always strived for peace in every aspect of their lives and the pain their family caused Bella is unpalatable to them. She's always held a special place in their hearts for being the extraordinary creature she is, the human girl who chose to look past their terrifying nature and love them anyway.

"Family meeting," he says sternly, loud enough for everyone to hear. Walking over to the head of the dining room table, he sets Bella's clothes at his feet. "Get down here, now."

Emmett is the first to join them, anger prevalent in the lines of his face. Carlisle considers telling him that he's free to spend the night as he pleases, but quickly realizes that Emmett _needs_ to witness this. He needs to know his siblings will face actual consequences for hurting his human sister.

"Where's Rosie?" he questions in concern, looking past Carlisle in an attempt to find his mate. He knows he just came from Bella's and expected Rosalie to return with him.

"She's staying with Bella tonight," Carlisle informs him and Emmett's face falls. If Rosalie feels the need to stay with Bella, then his human sister isn't handling things as well as he hoped.

Jasper is the next to take his place at the table. To their surprise, he chooses a seat next to Emmett and Esme, intentionally picking the side he knows Alice won't. Taken aback by how miserable he looks, Carlisle studies the empath for a moment. He can literally feel the man's remorse and realizes he's already punishing himself far more than Carlisle ever can.

It seems that Jasper genuinely regrets what he's done. Carlisle regrets that it isn't enough.

Alice takes her time descending the stairs, dragging her feet as if she's been called before a firing squad. She already knows what's to come and she's not eager to face it. Carlisle has never punished them before and it unnerves her that he's chosen to now. Since he hasn't decided on what form it will take, she can't see the specifics, but she's seen enough to know that they won't be getting off lightly. They've disappointed him and the knowledge cows her.

She can't recall ever disappointing Carlisle before. Until tonight, she didn't think it was even possible. They've slipped countless times over the years and Carlisle has never held it against them.

Alice doesn't realize that she can't remember it because this is the first time they've truly disappointed him. Carlisle expects them to slip. He knows they're trying their best and that has always been good enough for him. What he doesn't expect, what no one can prepare him for, is what three of his children have done to Bella Swan.

The family waits for Edward to join them, but the telepath never appears. Still brooding over Bella's decision to break up with him, he's petulantly chosen to ignore the summons. Losing his patience, Carlisle sends Emmett to fetch him and the burly vampire all but throws Edward at his feet, a look of disgust on his face.

"We need to talk," he says seriously and stares at Edward until he finally takes a seat at the table.

For a moment, Carlisle just looks at them all. Though he calls them his children and loves them as such, they're really not. Even the youngest among them is old enough to be a great grandparent. They have decades of experience under their belts and should know what's appropriate by now. Bella's the only real teenager in his life and the way she behaves puts them all to shame.

That's fine. If they want to act like children, then he'll treat them accordingly.

"This thing that the three of you do, making decisions for the rest of us because you possess gifts," he begins, his voice heavy with disapproval, "it stops now. Those gifts do not make you special. You are not superior to the rest of us and you have to stop behaving as if you are. You have no right to force your desires on others, especially someone who lacks the physical strength to fend you off. We are all equals here, no single person's wants and desires are more important than another's. And that includes Bella."

They nod quietly and Edward starts to stand, thinking the discussion is over. He learns just how wrong he is when Carlisle barks, "Sit your ass down, Edward!"

Startled, the mindreader does as he's told. The lecture that follows makes the one Esme gave them feel like a slap on the wrist. The man is incandescent in his fury and it's a sight they've never seen before. For the first time since they joined his coven, he takes control. He becomes every bit the coven leader he was always supposed to be.

He's already failed Bella once. He refuses to do it again.

Fuming, Carlisle makes it painfully clear that they will be punished for their actions. He tells them all, in no uncertain terms, that they will live by his rules and respect the new boundaries he intends to set. If they don't like it, he invites them to pack their bags and get the hell out. No one is forcing them to stay. If they wish to remain with the family, however, then they will treat his word as law. He's tried trusting them to use their gifts maturely and their behavior towards Bella has shown him that they need a firmer hand.

Unsurprisingly, no one objects. They've rarely seen their father figure so angry before and none of them are eager to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"From now on, Bella's house is strictly off limits," he says firmly, silencing Edward with a glower when he tries to protest. "Unless she personally invites you to visit, you will stay away from her home." A concerned looking Emmett catches his eye and Carlisle softens, "Bella has asked me to tell you that you have an open invitation, Emmett. I fear she intends to avoid our house for a while, so you are welcome to go see her whenever you wish."

Relaxing, Emmett nods in acknowledgement and Carlisle smiles sadly. It's disconcerting to see his congenial son looking so solemn.

Eyes flashing, he warns the other three, "It would behoove the rest of you to distance yourself from Bella. Give her space. She is very hurt and needs time to heal."

"Then we should move," Edward suggests, stunning Carlisle into silence. While he's come to the realization that Edward was never going to change Bella, he can't believe what he's now proposing. Not only is it unbearably cruel to abandon Bella in such a way, it's dangerous. If the Volturi ever learn they left a human who knows about them to her own devices, their entire coven will be punished. It makes him ill to think Edward would risk their lives like that.

"Edward," Esme says warningly, but the telepath ignores her. He doesn't care that she's already promised Bella that they'll stay here, because Carlisle has the final say. He's so focused on convincing their coven leader that it's the best course of action that he forgets something key. He forgets that Carlisle will never go against his mate. Though they normally discuss the important decisions in private, they ultimately make them together.

"We're a danger to her, Carlisle," he argues. "Surely you see that now! The longer we stay here, the greater the chance we'll hurt her again. If we cut ties with her now, she can go on to live a peaceful, human life!"

Carlisle starts to respond, but Edward doesn't give him the chance, not when he can hear from Carlisle's thoughts what his answer will be. "Every moment she spends with us, her life is at risk. What happens if she trips one day and slices her hand open? Bella's clumsy, Carlisle. She's going to hurt herself at some point and one of us will be unable to resist."

"You mean _you_ will be unable to resist," Emmett derisively cuts in. "Bella wants nothing to do with you anymore, Eddie. Problem solved."

"I'm not the only threat to her, Emmett," Edward reminds him, glancing meaningfully at Jasper. "Even Jasper acknowledges that. It's why he was controlling her emotional state to begin with!"

"Yeah? Well, something tells me he wouldn't find it so hard to resist if he didn't feel _your_ lust for your singer! Ever consider that Jasper's not the problem here?" Emmett argues and Jasper looks at him in surprise. While he's never given much thought to the idea that he may be absorbing Edward's heightened bloodlust, it hardly matters. He knows his control is poor regardless.

"Bella's scent has always tempted me, Emmett," Jasper admits, "whether Edward's around or not."

Emmett gives him a a betrayed look and the empath realizes a second too late that it sounds like he's agreeing with Edward. Capitalizing on that fact, Edward gestures towards him emphatically and exclaims, "See! She's in danger around us!" When Emmett growls menacingly, he asks in a disbelieving tone, "Why are you fighting so hard against this? Bella has no future with us, Emmett. She will bleed eventually and one of us will kill her."

"We could always change her," Emmett suggests with such an innocent look that it brings an amused smile to Jasper's face. Even Alice finds herself muffling a laugh.

"You would _damn_ her soul?" Edward questions in outrage, glancing at Carlisle for support. Their coven leader has never bitten someone who isn't on the brink of death. He is a preacher's son, after all.

What Edward has always failed to understand is that Carlisle believes in redemption. A thirst for blood isn't damning on its own and he's never prescribed to Edward's belief that vampires lack a soul.

"Perhaps you should've considered that before you brought Bella into our world," Jasper remarks, darkly amused by the family's reactions to Edward's pleas. From what he can sense, they're falling on deaf ears. "It's a little late to be getting cold feet, Edward."

"No, you're wrong, Jasper. It _isn't_ too late," Edward protests and looks at Carlisle desperately. "We can still do the right thing." When Carlisle remains unmoved, he says to Emmett, "If Rose were here, she'd agree with me. She hates being a vampire. She wants Bella to have a normal life!"

Emmett scowls at him, but it's Carlisle who responds, "Rose wants to stay."

Carlisle hopes that'll be the end of it, but Edward merely turns to look at Esme and presses, "If we cut ties with Bella now, she still has the opportunity to have children of her own one day. Don't you want that for her, Esme? A chance to be a mother?"

Before Esme has a chance to gather her thoughts and respond, Emmett has an epiphany, "Bella was right about you." Brought up short by the comment, Edward looks at him in confusion. "I thought she only said it to hurt you, but that's not it, is it? You really _are_ a manipulator. You know just what to say to make us bend to your will, don't you?"

In an attempt to sway them, Edward has called attention to Jasper's fear of draining Bella, Emmett's reluctance to go against his mate, and Carlisle's unshakable faith. When that doesn't work, he takes it a step further and reminds Esme of her inability to bear children. The only one Edward hasn't addressed is Alice, who always takes his side.

"You listen to our thoughts and then use our concerns against us," Jasper says slowly, agreeing with Emmett. "Are you that desperate to control her?"

"This isn't about control," Edward denies, but Jasper can sense him. The idiot's lying to himself. "It's about what's best for Bella."

Carlisle silences them all by slamming his palm down on the table, cracking it in the process. "Enough!" The shock of Carlisle's anger makes a hush descend upon them. Pinning Edward with a dark look, he reprimands, "You are in no position to decide what's best for Bella, Edward. Have you learned nothing at all from tonight's events? It's not your decision to make!"

Edward already knows this, of course. He promised Bella he would stop interfering with her life and allow her to make her own decisions. And it's a promise he had every intention of honoring... until the moment he realized Bella still wants to be involved in their world. He can't bring himself to accept that. If she continues to bond with their family, she'll inevitably ask one of them to change her and that isn't the future _he_ wants for her. "Carlisle-"

"You have already hurt her profoundly, Edward," Carlisle cuts him off, shaking his head. "I will not allow you to do it again."

"I'm not trying to hurt her," Edward argues, growing more and more frustrated, "I'm just trying to protect her!"

Emmett scoffs loudly and Alice cringes, dearly wishing her favorite brother would think before he speaks. Not quite believing her ears, Esme stares at Edward in shock. It's like he's completely disregarded everything Bella said to him.

"Bella's made it more than clear that she doesn't want your kind of protection anymore," Jasper reminds the stubborn telepath. Unlike Edward, he listened to Bella earlier. He heard her concerns and is taking them to heart.

Edward sneers at him in response.

Carlisle sternly clears his throat, drawing their gazes back to him. Looking at Edward, he states, "It's been brought to my attention that you have a habit of trying to control Bella when she does something you dislike. That ends now, Edward. You have no more say in what she does or whom she spends her time with, including members of this family. We're staying here and that's the end of it."

Giving his first companion a strange look that the others don't understand, he asks in dismay, "Did you really sneak into her room at night before you started dating her?"

Jasper tenses and looks at Alice sharply, who studiously avoids his gaze. He can sense her guilt and it disgusts him. She clearly knew what Edward was up to and kept it to herself. She knowingly risked Bella's life by allowing her brother to enter the room of his singer while she was at her most vulnerable.

As appalling as the revelation is, it brings Jasper a semblance of relief. Even though he knows Bella broke up with Edward for a number of reasons, a part of him still felt as if he personally ruined Edward's relationship. Now he realizes that it's not his fault. Their relationship obviously had bigger problems than Jasper and his empathy.

He doesn't feel guilty anymore. Not about that, at least. If Edward can violate her privacy so easily, then he isn't worthy of her. Bella deserves better than that.

"What is he talking about, Edward?" Esme asks in alarm. When Edward can't bring himself to answer her, she looks to her mate for an explanation.

"It seems Edward has a history of spying on Bella when she's unaware," Carlisle informs her, silently recalling how thickly Edward's scent coats the tree outside of Bella's window. Shamed by the reminder, Edward averts his gaze. "She told me he used to sneak into her room while she was sleeping."

"_Before_ they started dating?" Esme clarifies. When Carlisle nods, she's dearly tempted to reach across the table and throttle the boy. He's been treating Bella poorly for far longer than she realized.

Emmett shakes his head and mutters angrily, "Stalker."

It's not uncommon for vampires to fixate on someone who provokes their curiosity, but Edward has gone too far. Carlisle was under the impression that Edward spent his nights watching over Bella's house in the beginning. Until she mentioned it to him, he didn't know that Edward entered her room while she was sleeping.

It bothers him, this consistent lack of respect for Bella's privacy. He has no idea how she tolerated it for as long as she did.

Frowning at Edward, Carlisle decides, "You will be volunteering at the women's shelter in Port Angeles three days a week, from now until graduation." Edward tries to interrupt, but Carlisle silences him with a chastising look. "This is not a request. One weekday and the weekends." He leans forward, gazing at him intently, "There is a very fine line between caring and emotional abuse, Edward. It's time you learn the difference."

Carlisle was unaware of just how many choices Edward took away from Bella and he feels she's right, some of his behavior is controlling and obsessive. He wants Edward to recognize that and hopes volunteering will help him correct his behavior.

For once, Edward is speechless.

Satisfied, Carlisle changes the subject, "I have always trusted you to use your gifts at your discretion, but now I realize I have been too lenient. You are not to use your gifts against the family. That includes Bella." Raising his hand to stall them, he says, "I do not _care_ why you did it. The truth is that all three of you abuse your gifts and it has cost Bella dearly. From now on, they are only to be used for the family's protection against _outside_ threats. If you feel the need to use them on other family members, approach me about the situation first. As coven leader, it falls to me to settle internal disputes. It's wrong to use your gifts against each other."

He pauses to meet their eyes, one by one, and softens his tone, "I understand that you cannot control the influx of certain information, be it visions, thoughts, or feelings, but you _can_ control how you use what you learn. You've all been using them to manipulate the family in different ways and that is unacceptable."

Jasper shifts guiltily, lowering his gaze to the tabletop. Alice glances at him, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction, and it makes Carlisle realize that she doesn't think she's guilty of the same crime. Focusing on her, he warns, "Don't make the mistake of thinking that doesn't include you, Alice. You've been using your visions to unduly influence Bella's life and it needs to stop." Startled, the petite vampire looks at him with wide eyes. "You, too, struggle with allowing her to make her own decisions. Until you learn some restraint, we will be meeting nightly to discuss your visions. You are not to actively search for the futures of the family unless we request it. If you can prove to me that you can handle your gift with maturity, that may change in time."

"Carlisle-"

"I am your coven leader," he interrupts. "I rarely demand you treat me like one, but it doesn't change the fact that I am. You have a duty to share certain visions with me and you failed to do that. We will discuss this more tomorrow."

Sinking down in her seat, Alice scowls unhappily. Deep down, she knows she's overstepped, but she's still too stubborn to admit it. Bella's future is constantly in flux. She's only human and Alice has seen her possible death too many times to resist influencing the outcome.

Carlisle finally turns his eyes to Jasper, who tenses at the attention. The empath is keenly aware that he is responsible for the coven's current woes and a significant part of him fears Carlisle will ask him to leave. He'll do it, if that's what Carlisle desires, but he doesn't want to. He still hasn't built up enough control to brave the world alone, not without putting any human unfortunate enough to cross his path at risk.

"Esme tells me that you used your gift on Bella to keep her from approaching you," Carlisle states, his face unreadable. "She says you believe you'll drain Bella if she catches you alone. Is this true, Jasper?"

When the Texan winces, Carlisle nods sharply and grabs the pillowcase Bella loaned him. Pulling out one of the shirts he collected from her laundry basket, he tosses it to Jasper. It's a long sleeved, blue plaid shirt that belonged to Chief Swan before Bella got her hands on it. Alice flat out refused to let Bella wear it in public, but that's never kept her from wearing it around her house. Her scent clings so heavily to the fabric that it almost smells as if she's in the room with them.

Catching it on reflex, Jasper glances at it bemusedly. He isn't sure where this is going, but something tells him he's not going to like it. Puzzled, he looks at Carlisle, who firmly instructs, "Put it on."

The protesting growl that rips itself from Edward's throat brings a delighted smile to Emmett's face. His trademark dimples make an appearance as he encourages, "Yeah, Jazz, put it on. Then tell us what it's like to have Bella wrapped around you."

Esme firmly slaps the back of his head, chiding, "Emmett."

"Sorry, Esme," he apologizes insincerely, "I meant _Bella's scent,_ not Bella herself. My bad."

Alice's expression darkens, but the others fail to notice. Their attention is trained on Jasper and the shirt in his hand. Brow creased, the empath studies it uncertainly before throwing a questioning look at Carlisle. The doctor nods at the garment and sternly repeats, "Put it on, Jasper."

"Carlisle, you cannot be serious!" Edward exclaims, forcefully shoving his chair back as he gets to his feet. His entire being revolts at the idea of smelling his Bella on another man, no matter the reason.

"Edward, go for a hunt," Carlisle demands, finally losing his patience. When Edward starts to argue with him, he cuts the impudent boy a warning look, "You are already on thin ice, son. I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"I'll take him," Alice quietly volunteers, earning a suspicious look from Emmett. He worries Edward will convince her to visit the Swans' house and Bella has expressed a need for space. "Emmett too," she sighs, seeing her brother's decision. Carlisle nods in acknowledgement and the two all but drag the stubborn mindreader out into the woods behind their house.

When the backdoor closes, he returns his attention to Jasper, who hesitantly removes his overshirt and replaces it with Bella's. As Chief of Police, Charlie Swan is a well built man and his shirt fits Jasper comfortably.

Running her eyes over him, Esme tilts her head pensively. Unsurprisingly, the Texan looks more comfortable in plaid than Abercrombie. It fits him much better than the preppy look Alice favors. She doesn't realize just how uncomfortable he is wearing his wife's preferred brand of clothing until she sees him wearing Bella's.

Absently straightening his sleeves, Jasper questions, "Just how long am I supposed to wear this for, Carlisle?"

"Until her scent fades and you need a replacement," Carlisle says honestly and hands the pillowcase off to Esme. "We'll preserve these in an airtight container for now. Eventually, I'll have to speak with Bella about procuring you more."

Jasper's eyes darken at the prospect of constantly carrying Bella's scent on his skin. Disconcertingly, he can't tell whether the suggestion inspires his bloodlust or lust of an entirely different manner.

Unfortunately, the satisfaction that runs through him at the idea is not something he can help. After their earlier confrontation, his feelings towards Bella are shifting, growing into something much more dangerous than simple bloodlust. The darker side of him, the part that thirsts for human blood and longs for the hunt, is endlessly fascinated with Bella. That same side of him is disturbingly pleased by the idea of wearing her scent.

Attempting to distract himself, he presses, "And you find this necessary _why_, exactly?"

"You're afraid of killing her," Carlisle bluntly explains. "Exposure therapy may help you tame that desire." He gestures towards the backdoor. "Bella is Edward's singer. If exposure therapy worked for him, I fail to see why it can't work for you."

Jasper's expression turns contemplative. It makes sense, now that he really thinks about it. It's the same concept they apply to their daily lives, just on a more personal level. They attend school in every town they move to in an effort to build up their tolerance for human blood. Why can't it help him adjust to Bella's?

Noticing his reaction, Carlisle sighs, "You should've come to me with your concerns, Jasper. If I'd known you were struggling with your bloodlust to this extent, I would've suggested this sooner."

While Carlisle has always known that Jasper has difficulty maintaining their diet, he never realized how much Bella's blood, specifically, tempts him. He doesn't have the benefit of a gift to tell him what Jasper's issues are. He can't see his decisions or read his mind and he certainly can't feel his bloodlust. He can only help the empath if he chooses to confide in him.

Wincing in acknowledgement, Jasper apologizes, "It was a mistake not to come to you. It seems I've made a great deal of them lately." With a hesitant look, he carefully asks, "How is she?"

"Devastated," Carlisle answers honestly and Jasper flinches. He feels for the empath, whose misguided actions came from a place of concern. It isn't about control for Jasper. The man genuinely fears he'll kill Bella, he just chose the wrong way to deal with the situation. "I know why you did it, Jasper, but you need to learn how to solve your problems without your gift. You rely on it too much."

Jasper falls quiet. His gift is the reason he's survived for as long as he has and it's hard to accept the concept that he's too reliant on it. Hard, but not impossible. After witnessing Bella's reaction to his emotional interference, he's come to realize that something needs to change. He hurt her earlier and that was never his intention. He never wants Bella to feel that way again.

"I'll wear the shirts," he quietly concedes, meeting Carlisle's eyes. "If this is what it takes to stay, I'll do it."

Carlisle sighs heavily. Jasper has never seen himself as a permanent part of the family. It doesn't matter that he's spent decades living amongst them, he still thinks his membership is conditional. Carlisle loves him like a son, but Jasper has trouble accepting it. He's clearly under the impression that the family's love comes with strings attached.

Carlisle meant it when he told them that they'll be required to follow his rules if they want to remain with the family. Whether they decide to stay, however, is entirely up to them. He won't love them any less if they choose to go and leaving doesn't mean they aren't welcome to return. They will always be his family, no matter what they decide or where they live.

Gently touching her mate's shoulder, Esme says soothingly, "We will never ask you to leave, Jasper. Whether you decide to stay with us has always been up to you. You are a part of this family and that will never change. Even if you one day decide to return to Peter and Charlotte, you will always be a Cullen."

Jasper looks at her in genuine surprise and smiles at the surge of familial love he senses from her. It's both unexpected and a welcome relief. After what happened earlier that evening with Bella, he feared the family would treat him differently. It eases something inside of him to realize they haven't given up on him yet.

"You don't have to wear the shirts if you genuinely object," Carlisle offers, "but this is for Bella. She has become an integral part of our family too and it's time we make some concessions for her sake." Eyeing Jasper in consideration, he asks hopefully, "Do you think you can bear it? I imagine her scent will trigger your thirst at first, but eventually I believe you will overcome it."

Jasper looks down at the shirt in thought. Bella's scent is extraordinarily tempting and his throat already burns, but the idea of building up a tolerance to her blood is even more appealing. If it works, it'll be worth it. He's just concerned that it won't. He's been attending school for years and his mouth still floods with venom every time he goes to class.

Smoothing his hands down the fabric, Jasper nods. If it doesn't work, then they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. For Bella, though, he's willing to try. After tonight, he owes the girl that much.


	3. Freedom Calls

_**A/N:**_

_Morning, everyone!  
_

_So a reader asked me about mates in this story. For those of you wondering about it, here's what I told them- I like to put a different spin on the whole mating concept in every story I write. __In _Choices and Consequences_, the bond is activated by touch. In this story, a mating bond takes more work than that. It's more of a human connection than a mystical one- you call your partner, the person you fall in love with, your mate. It's possible for a mating bond to break down in this one. It's also possible to find a new mate if it does. It just rarely ever happens because vampires are typically unchanging creatures. And the few times they do change and grow, their mates usually change with them. Jasper's changing, he's growing, and Alice obviously isn't. The same is true for Bella and Edward. Edward's pretty much just destroyed whatever bond they have and now Bella's changing. Eventually, the person Jasper becomes will be a match for the one that Bella does._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own _Twilight_, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a fan who wants to jailbreak Bella. Run, Bella, run_!

* * *

Bella is heartily sick of crying by the time she manages to pull herself out of bed the next morning. There's a hollow ache in her chest and she's sick of that too. She wishes she held on more tightly to her anger, that she'd wrapped that fury around herself and worn it like a shield, because anger is so much easier to handle than the emptiness she now has to contend with.

She knows before she even opens her eyes that she's alone in the house. Charlie's already left for work and Rosalie warned her last night that she planned to leave at daybreak. Though Bella's surprised the blonde was willing to stay for as long as she did, she finds herself grateful for it. She suspects that sleep would've eluded her entirely if Rosalie hadn't chosen to spend the night with her. With such a fierce companion keeping watch, she doubts Edward got anywhere near her house, let alone her bedroom.

As Bella gets ready for the day, she comes to a decision. She's done crying over Alice and Edward. Although a huge part of her wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and wallow in her misery, she won't allow herself to indulge in that desire. They've dictated so much of her life already, stolen so much of her time, and she refuses to give them a second more. She tells herself that they just aren't worth it. They don't deserve her tears.

Her resolve lasts until she opens the front door and sees her heartbreak reflected in Esme's fragile smile.

Bella bursts into tears and the motherly vampire steps forward to wrap her up in a comforting embrace. Dejected, Esme holds her until her sobs run their course and her heartbeat finally calms. It takes her significantly less time to get a hold of herself than it did the night before and the knowledge gives Bella hope. Though it isn't much, she'll take her victories where she can.

Puffy eyed, the struggling brunette retreats a few steps, feeling the need for space. Wiping at her cheeks, she asks miserably, "Esme, how far is Jasper's range?"

Bella desperately wants to trust what she's feeling, but Jasper's actions have made that impossible. While she thinks she genuinely loves Esme, she can no longer be certain that's how she truly feels.

Esme studies her with careful eyes, an expression of heartbreaking understanding on her face. Brow creased in thought, she confesses, "I don't actually know, Bella, but I believe it's less than half a mile."

In the turmoil of last night, Bella has completely forgotten what happened the last time Jasper tried to control her emotional state. She doesn't realize that she has the power to block him whenever she desires. Jasper hasn't mentioned his own revelation about the extent of her ability to the family, which means no one can reassure Bella that his gift is no longer a threat to her.

"And where is he now?" Bella presses. She's relieved to know that Jasper likely only managed her feelings when she was at school and the Cullens' house, but it's not enough. She needs to be absolutely certain that he isn't influencing her anymore.

Idly, she wonders if it's really possible that she never thought about Jasper at home over the last few months. Then she realizes that it doesn't matter if she did, because the indifference Jasper forced on her would've made her forget her curiosity the second she saw him again.

"At home," Esme assures her and the tension in Bella's frame finally eases. The Cullens live far enough away that Jasper can't affect her now. "He won't do it again, Bella. Carlisle made certain of that last night."

"I wish I could be confident of that," she politely disagrees, "but I've felt how subtle his gift is, Esme. He could do it to all of us at any time and we would never even notice."

Esme purses her lips, saddened to realize that Jasper's actions have made Bella paranoid. It's an understandable reaction, given what her children have put the girl through, but it brings her no joy to see it.

"That's not entirely true," Esme states and fishes her car keys out of her purse, "and I'll tell you why on the way to the diner." Glancing at Bella's red-rimmed eyes, she hesitates, "If you'd still like to have lunch with me, that is?"

Bella smiles tremulously. When it comes down to it, she's spent so much time with the Cullens that she doesn't have a life outside of them. Turning down lunch means spending the day alone and the last thing Bella wants is to be left alone with her thoughts. She doesn't even have a hobby to take her mind off things. It's something that she knows she needs to fix.

Curious about what Esme has to say, she hesitantly grabs her bag and follows her out the door. She's grateful that it's raining or lunch wouldn't be an option. Normally, the cloud cover would annoy Bella, but today she finds the weather suits her. It matches her sour mood.

Esme waits until they're backing out of the driveway before she begins to explain, "Alice and Jasper got into an argument after you left. It seems Alice believes that Jasper intentionally slipped up last night, that he deliberately allowed you to figure out he was using his gift on you." Glancing at Bella, she admits, "You're right about the subtlety of his gift, Bella. No one ever notices Jasper's influence unless he wants them to."

"And did he?" Bella asks, her brow puckered in confusion. "_Want_ me to?"

His reaction yesterday leads her to believe that he didn't. She remembers how uneasy he looked when she first noticed his presence in the Cullens' living room. If Jasper really wanted her to piece it together, then why did he look a breath away from panicking when she did?

"He claims that he didn't," Esme replies, confirming Bella's thoughts. "Jasper told her that you 'woke yourself up,' which means you are the first and only person to ever free yourself from Jasper's control." She gives Bella a meaningful look and asks, "Do you understand what that means, Bella? You caught Jasper influencing you last night. You worry that he could use his gift at any time and we wouldn't even notice? Well, that's not true anymore. _You_ would notice."

Bella falls silent for a moment as she attempts to absorb that. Coming to terms with the fact that she's the only person Jasper's ever met to break free from his influence is not a simple matter. She doesn't understand why she could, but in the end she doesn't care to know. What she cares about is whether she'll notice a second time, especially since it took so long to do it the first.

At least now she understands why he was so alarmed the night before. While she's not quite sure just how old the empath is, she knows he's older than Edward. That means no one's ever caught him manipulating their emotions in at least a hundred years.

In a quiet voice, she uneasily points out, "It took me months to do that, Esme."

"It doesn't matter how long it took you, Bella," Esme gently chides. "What matters is the possibility that you can do it again. He won't take that risk." Pausing to glance at her, she adds softly, "But he would never try it again regardless. Jasper felt everything you did last night. He knows how much he hurt you, how much all three of them hurt you, and regrets what he's done. He's very remorseful, Bella."

Jaw clenching, Bella looks away, focusing her gaze on the world outside her window. It doesn't escape her attention that Esme only mentioned _Jasper's_ remorse. If Alice accused him of deliberately slipping up, then clearly the only thing her ex best friend regrets is getting caught. Knowing Edward like she does, she has a feeling he's of the same mind. She'd bet her life that he even tried to convince Carlisle to move after he got home last night.

Deciding to give Bella a moment to think, Esme keeps quiet for the rest of the short drive. She parks the car in front of the diner and the two quietly get out. The parking lot looks surprisingly full for a Tuesday afternoon and Esme suspects the local high school kids have turned it into their summer hangout. Pensively glancing at Bella, she wonders if they should've driven to Port Angeles for lunch, where they'll draw less attention.

They know the second they walk into the diner that coming there was a mistake. A hush descends and Bella swears that every person inside turns to stare at them. She hasn't been to the diner since the first week she arrived in Forks and she knows this is probably Esme's first time. The locals are speechless, not quite trusting their eyes. She can tell they never expected to see either one of them enter, let alone the both of them together.

A nervous giggle spills from Bella's lips and suddenly she's laughing so hard she can barely breathe. She bends over and wraps her arms around her aching sides, so amused by the reactions of the diner's customers that it actually brings tears to her eyes.

Esme turns to look at her, a wide, delighted smile spreading across her face. There's a tiny part of her that feels she should be concerned, but it's overshadowed by the pure joy the sound of Bella's laughter brings her. It just feels _so_ _good_ to see a genuine smile on the girl's face. "Should we try Port Angeles instead?"

Eyes bright, Bella nods breathlessly and they make a hasty retreat. A rare grin is fixed on her face the entire drive to Port Angeles. Occasionally, they glance at one another, accidentally setting each other off, and the car ride is filled with random spurts of laughter. By the time they arrive in town, Bella's smiled so much that her cheeks honestly ache.

Her good mood lasts until Esme pulls into the lot of the same little Italian restaurant that Edward once took her to. Sensing the change, Esme takes one look at her pale face and realizes, "You've been here with Edward." Bella flinches and Esme immediately regrets bringing him up. Shifting the car into reverse, she says, "We'll go somewhere-"

"No," Bella sharply cuts her off, "no, this is fine. I love Italian." When Esme hesitates, her hand hovering uncertainly over the gearshift, she finally feels a spark of that old anger returning. "He doesn't get to win, Esme," she snaps, startling the vampire. Visibly forcing herself to calm down, Bella reasons, "If I avoided every place we went to together, I wouldn't be able to return to my own bedroom."

Esme regards her thoughtfully for a beat before she finally shifts the car into park and turns off the engine. Relieved, Bella unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out. Esme slowly follows her and Bella's uncomfortably aware that she's watching her closely. Luckily, the restaurant isn't nearly as busy as the diner was and the hostess seats them quickly, handing them each a menu before taking her leave.

Once they're alone, Esme sets her menu aside and leans forward, reaching across the table to gently cover Bella's hand. With a soft, admiring look on her face, she asks, "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Brow crinkling in confusion, Bella wonders, "For what? I haven't done anything to be proud of, Esme."

In fact, pride is the very last thing Bella feels. She is deeply ashamed of herself for allowing Edward and Alice to dominate her life for so long. When she first arrived in Forks, she was fiercely independent and she can't quite pinpoint the moment that changed. All she knows is that she doesn't like the person she's become. She's never been the type of girl who lets her boyfriend control her and it bothers her immensely to discover that she had. She'd given Edward that power and it's long past time that she finally took it back.

"I disagree," Esme laughs, leaning back in her seat. "Do you remember what I told you about my change, Bella? My first husband was emotionally and physically abusive. Standing up for yourself, ending a relationship with someone who controls you... it's not easy." There's something undeniably tragic about the sorrow in her golden eyes. Shaking her head, she ruefully laments, "I'm afraid I didn't realize just how controlling my children were until last night."

Bella feels a knot in the pit of her stomach suddenly loosen. She never considered Esme's history with abuse when she was trying to figure out who knew about Jasper's manipulations. Of course Esme didn't know. She would never help anyone try to control someone else, not when her human husband used to hurt her in such a cruel manner. She knows what it's like to feel helpless and she would never encourage that kind of treatment.

"Neither did I, Esme," Bella whispers, her throat tight. "If I didn't notice, how could I expect you to?"

The waiter stops by to take their order and they put their conversation on hold until after he leaves. The silence between them grows awkward and Esme uncharacteristically fidgets in her seat. Staring at her hands, she wonders how to best approach the subject of Edward. She doesn't like the way Bella flinched in the car and it makes her hesitant to discuss him. Perhaps it's best to do it swiftly, she muses, like ripping off a BandAid. Though it may sting at first, the sensation will quickly fade.

Sighing softly, she finally meets Bella's eyes and confides, "Edward will be volunteering at the women's shelter three days a week until graduation."

To Esme's surprise, Bella chokes on a laugh, "What?"

Eyes twinkling with humor, she explains, "It's the punishment Carlisle gave him last night. The others were punished too. He told Alice that they'll be discussing her visions nightly from now on, until he can trust her to use better judgment. Jasper will be wearing something with your scent until he can curb his bloodlust and none of them are allowed to actively use their gifts on the family anymore." Smile growing, she says almost dreamily, "Carlisle can be rather creative when the desire strikes him."

Speechless, Bella isn't sure how to respond. She didn't know that Carlisle was planning to punish the others when he left her house last night. The only part she was aware of was his intention to help Jasper adjust to her scent and his chosen method surprises her. She wasn't expecting him to make Jasper actually don her clothing.

Imagining Edward's reaction to that particular punishment, Bella giggles. The giggle becomes a genuine laugh when she pictures Alice's horrified face. The petite vampire threatened to burn those shirts on more than one occasion and now her husband has to wear them. "Jasper's really wearing my clothes? Alice must be mortified."

"She's learning to pick her battles," Esme replies, her lips twitching in amusement. It relieves her that Bella's chosen to focus on the part that she finds funny. There's a genuine risk that she could fall into a depression if they aren't careful and Esme's glad to see her focusing on something that makes her laugh.

Recalling the conversation she had with Carlisle in her bedroom, Bella realizes that this is what he must've meant when he swore he'd fix it. His decision to stick up for her makes something in Bella's chest grow warm and tender. For the first time since she met the Cullens, she feels like a real member of his family. It amazes her that he's punishing vampires that he's lived with for decades on her behalf.

Reading her expression, Esme says softly, "I know we didn't raise you, Bella, but Carlisle and I have come to think of you as a daughter. It doesn't matter if you're with Edward, you are still a member of our family."

Bella's eyes sting for one precarious moment before she manages to push past it. "Thank you, Esme."

They're interrupted by the waiter, who drops off their meals, before Bella decides that she's done talking about last night and her three least favorite Cullens. The honest truth of the matter is that she never really wanted to talk about them to begin with. She rarely gets the chance to spend alone time with Esme and she intends to make the most of it.

"Let's talk about something else," she suggests. "I realized this morning that I need a hobby. You're really creative, aren't you? Do you know anything about photography?"

Surprised by the topic, Esme smiles brightly and reveals that she does. To Bella's delight, she promises to teach her how to develop her own black and white photographs. They make a quick stop to a thrift shop after they leave the restaurant, where Esme insists on buying her a decent secondhand camera. On the car ride back to Forks, she even manages to convince Esme to pull out her old portfolio and bring it over to show her later in the week.

Bella's pleasantly surprised by just how much she enjoys the outing. With how it began, she didn't expect her lunch with Esme to end on such a positive note. The small trip to Port Angeles brightens her day considerably and she plans to spend more time exploring it in the future.

Rosalie and Emmett are unexpectedly waiting on her porch when Esme finally drops her off at home. Emmett's already grinning at her by the time she steps out of the car. He lets out a wolf whistle as she walks up the drive and teasingly calls out, "There's my favorite, little ball breaker!"

Bella blushes, the corners of her lips turning up unwillingly. The second she comes within arm's reach, Emmett scoops her up into a hug and gushes excitedly, "You were awesome yesterday!" Pulling back, he plants his large hands on her shoulders and informs her, "Edward's sulking and Jasper's walking around like a kicked puppy. Alice won't even come out of her room."

Bella's mood immediately plummets at the mention of what she has secretly dubbed the Unholy Trinity. Scowling, she steps back and turns to unlock her front door, "I don't want to talk about them."

First Esme, now Emmett... why does everyone assume she wants to talk about last night?

"You need to," Rosalie says sharply. Bella's hackles rise at the perceived order and she turns to look at the blonde rebelliously. She falters when she sees the concern in her golden eyes, abruptly realizing that it's not a demand. Not really. Rosalie is genuinely worried about her. She just wants to make sure that she doesn't keep all that pain bottled up. "They hurt you, Bella. Badly. If you avoid speaking about it, that wound will only fester. Trust me, I know."

Bella wants to ask Rosalie what she means by that, but decides not to press the issue. Somehow, she already knows that Rosalie faced a devastating betrayal of her own. If the gorgeous blonde wants Bella to know about it, she'll tell her when she's ready.

Softening, Bella opens her door and gestures for them to enter. She follows them inside as she wonders, "What exactly am I supposed to say, Rosal-"

"Rose," the blonde interrupts and Emmett looks at his mate fondly. Unbeknownst to Bella, it was Rose's idea to come check on her today. After last night, her respect for Bella has grown immensely. It seems his wife has unexpectedly developed a soft spot for his human, little sister.

"What exactly am I supposed to say, Rose?" Bella tries again, taking the blonde's unofficial acceptance in stride. "That I'm angry? I'm pretty sure I've already made that more than clear. That I'm hurt? Covered that too." Shutting the door with her heel, she crosses her arms and admits, "The truth is that I'm just _done_. I don't _care_ what they're doing. Caring means they still have power over me and I will never give them that kind of power again."

Taken aback, Emmett blinks at her and looks at Rose, who pensively points out, "That might be true for Alice and Edward, but you didn't give Jasper power, Bella. He _took_ it."

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Bella frowns at it for a moment and asks quietly, "Didn't I?"

Rose stares at her in confusion and Bella slowly raises her head, meeting her eyes. After giving the matter a lot of thought, she's come to the brutal realization that she's partly to blame for it all. As hard as it is to admit, Jasper isn't the only one who's made mistakes.

"I never stood up for myself with Edward and Alice, Rose," she explains, setting her bags down on the coffee table. "I _allowed _them to make decisions for me. And I let Alice dictate so much of my life with her visions. She constantly used her gift to monitor my future and I set no boundaries between us. By failing to do that, I unintentionally encouraged Jasper to believe that he could use his gift on me too. How could he know that I would react so badly when I didn't seem to mind when Alice did it?"

Rose frowns unhappily. She doesn't like the path that Bella's mind has chosen to wander. While she can see her point, it reminds her too much of victims of abuse who believe that it's their fault when someone hurts them. "He still did it without your consent."

"Jasper isn't the only one who didn't have my consent," Bella reminds her, taking a seat on the couch. Absently toying with the armrest, she points out, "I never consented to letting Edward seize control of my life either. And I certainly never consented to the many times Alice altered my future. I'm not saying what any of them did was right, Rose. It wasn't and I don't forgive them for it... All I'm saying is that I can understand why Jasper felt he could get away with it. If I'd made my objections known to the other two, maybe Jasper would've left my emotions alone."

Bella loses steam when she realizes that she can't really be sure of that, not when Jasper thought her curiosity rivaled James'. Trying to be honest with herself, she silently wonders what she would've done if she had the chance to alter that tracker's emotions before he started hunting her. With his ability, would she have done what Jasper did? Forced indifference on him? Then she wonders if it's even a fair comparison. She wants to believe that she wasn't obsessive like James was, but Bella doesn't honestly know for sure. How can she? Jasper never let her feel it.

"What is it, Bella?" Rose asks in concern, sensing the dark turn in her mood. She takes a seat next to Bella on the couch, a puzzled expression on her face. Looking equally confused, Emmett follows her lead, sitting down in Charlie's recliner.

Bella glances at her and hesitates, doubting she's really prepared for Rose's brutally honest opinion on the matter. She knows the blonde will answer her truthfully, whether it hurts her to hear it or not.

Rose waits her out, understanding Bella's reluctance. It's no surprise to her that trusting no longer comes easily to Bella, even with the assurances that she gave her last night.

She's undeniably pleased when the girl decides to confide in her anyway.

"Jasper compared me to James," she says quietly. Emmett growls at the reminder and Bella briefly glances at him before she explains, "He said I felt the same level of curiosity towards him that James felt towards me. James was obsessive, Rose. Do you think I was too?"

"Towards Jasper?" Rose clarifies, surprised by the comparison. Thanks to the empath's efforts, the ungifted members of the coven thought Bella was indifferent to him. This fascination that Jasper's hinted at is something they've never seen. "You tell me."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Bella laughs miserably, "I don't know. He didn't let me _feel_ it, Rose. That's the problem."

The blonde grimaces and Emmett fidgets restlessly, gearing up to open his mouth. Silencing him with a warning look, Rose tilts her head thoughtfully and wonders, "What about now? Are you still curious?"

Bella takes a moment to assess her own feelings, growing incredibly angry with herself when it dawns on her that she is. It's not an insatiable curiosity like Jasper described, but she's curious about him nonetheless.

She doesn't _want_ to be, of course, not after last night. Unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact that she _is_. Jasper is hands down the most mysterious member of the Cullens and Bella has always been too curious for her own good. Her need to figure out what the Cullens were is proof of that.

That doesn't mean, however, that Bella hasn't learned from her mistakes. She has no intentions of pursuing that curiosity. Her need to unearth Edward's secret ended terribly for her and Bella isn't willing to face that kind of hurt again. This particular rabbit hole is one she intends to avoid.

Rose studies her with an unreadable gaze. She can see the struggle in Bella's eyes and understands why her lingering curiosity frustrates her. She thinks it's a shame, really. There's an undeniable aura of danger that clings to Jasper and it frightens most people away. He rarely meets anyone who's willing to brave it long enough to try to get to know him. Bella would've, had Jasper only allowed her to. It will be a long time before the brunette tries again, if she ever does.

She's surprised to realize that it saddens her. Bella, she's beginning to see, is worth getting to know. She doesn't want Jasper to miss out on that. While Rose may be angry with her faux twin for his recent actions, she still loves the moron. She wants him to be happy and now he's more miserable than ever. He's driven a wedge between himself and a girl who once wanted nothing more than an opportunity to befriend him.

"You're _nothing_ like James, Bells!" Emmett finally explodes, looking at her in pure exasperation. Bella eyes him uncertainly and he insists, "You're _not_. You have the kindest heart I've ever known. Who cares if you felt something at the same intensity as James? It doesn't mean the two of you are alike in any way."

Rose bites her lip to hide a smile. Emmett's never had much patience and she knew it was only a matter of time before he made his objections known. He's adopted Bella as a little sister and it irks him to see her questioning herself. Her low self esteem has always troubled him.

Emmett wants Bella to see herself as _he_ does, to recognize how special she is. Bella possesses a goodness so rare that it humbles him. Her compassion rivals Carlisle's, the girl is so accepting. There are very few people in the world who would look past the fact that most of them are murderers and decide to love them anyway.

"Sometimes the emotions Jasper senses blind him," Rose admits, her urge to smile fading. "You're not a predator like James was and I think our brother forgets that. Vampires fixate when something sparks their interest, Bella. Ennui is a genuine issue among our kind and when something intrigues us... well, we do strange things to satisfy our curiosity. I think Jasper was expecting you to react like a vampire would."

Bella tilts her head, a look of understanding warming her face. James definitely fixated on her. He got so caught up in the thrill of the chase and the challenge of catching her that he disregarded the dangers of provoking such a large coven. Edward, too, fixated on her. She's reluctant to admit it, but he practically stalked her before they started dating. He even followed her to Port Angeles and entered her bedroom while she was sleeping.

A shiver races down her spine and she silently wonders why she ever thought that was okay. The fact that he violated her personal space long before she invited him into her home should've been a red flag. She should've known then that Edward doesn't understand the concept of boundaries. Why would he? He's never encountered a mind that can keep him out, not until the day he met her.

Suddenly, she wonders if his total lack of regard for people's privacy is the real reason that he can read minds. The more she considers it, the more convinced she becomes that it is. He claims his gift developed because he used to read people so well as a human, but her experience with him leads her to doubt that theory. He's failed to read her countless times and she's not exactly difficult. Her mother, Renee, often likes to say that her face is an open book.

It bothers Bella to think that Jasper expected her to fixate on him like they did. She's always been a private person and respects the limits others set. Her terse relationship with Charlie is proof enough of that.

"You're also the first human we've ever invited in," Emmett reminds her. "Jazz is used to dealing with people whose natures are much darker than yours."

Assuming that he's talking about vampires, Bella doesn't ask him to clarify that statement. Emmett can see it, that lack of comprehension, and grimly realizes that Edward kept Jasper's history from her. She has no idea just how dangerous Jasper really is. She confronted one of the most infamous vampires in their world last night and she doesn't even know it.

For a moment, he's incredibly tempted to fill her in, to tell her all about Jasper's history and his sire, Maria. Then maybe she'll understand what he means by people with darker natures. He knows it's not his story to tell, but that just makes it even harder to resist. After all, why should he respect Jasper's privacy after he infringed upon Bella's free will? It amuses him to imagine how Jasper would react if someone else sated the curiosity he was so determined to curtail.

In the end, Emmett decides to hold his tongue. He doesn't do it out of respect for his brother, though. He's still too angry with Jasper for that. No, Emmett just refuses to sink to his level.

"That's true," Rose agrees and looks at Bella. "I love that idiot, but he's not like Carlisle, Bella. Jasper expects the worst of people. It took a long time for him to trust our family. Years, really. We had to prove we weren't like other vampires he's encountered."

It's one of the reasons he gets along so well with Rosalie. They're both distrustful creatures and it's difficult to put that distrust aside when they encounter someone new. And it's not really their fault. Their introductions into the vampire world were traumatic and shaped them into the people they are today.

Resting her chin on her hand, Bella mulls that over and a sad, bitter smile sweeps across her face. She never realized Jasper trusted her so little. It bothers her, because she realizes now that she trusted him too much. She trusted all of the Cullens too much.

How sad it is that only four of them have proven themselves actually worthy of it.

Disliking her expression, Emmett decides it's time to change the subject. It upsets him to see that she's taken Jasper's words to heart and he doesn't want her to dwell on them.

"You know what you need? A distraction," he suggests and Bella immediately perks up. "We should go do something." He looks at his favorite human with a certain gleam in his eyes and prompts, "What do you want to do, Bells?"

"Do?" Bella hesitantly repeats. "Like what?"

Emmett's expression takes on such an uncharacteristic seriousness that it unnerves her. Shaking his head, he says sternly, "No, don't ask me. _You_ choose, Bella. Alice and Edward don't get to tell you no anymore. You can do whatever the hell you want." He rubs his hands together excitedly. "Tell me something that you've always wanted to try," he coaxes. "We'll help you do it!"

Rose smiles softly at her husband, fully supporting the idea. More than anything, Bella needs a chance to spread her wings and make her own decisions. It would be a genuine pleasure to watch the brunette do something purely because she _wants_ to.

With a little luck, maybe it will even be something completely and utterly selfish.

"Anything?" Bella tests, recalling the game her burly brother was playing before she discovered what Jasper was up to. Eyes fixed on her, Emmett nods eagerly. "You may not approve of what I have in mind."

"So? Who cares if I approve?" he dares her, secretly thrilled that she's considering something she worries he'll object to. It reminds him of the Bella that he met last night, the one who fearlessly confronted a vampire with one of the darkest reputations. He likes that version of her. The submissive, little doll that his siblings played with isn't nearly as fun as the Bella Jasper accidentally set loose. "It's dealer's choice and you hold all the cards."

Nodding in encouragement, Rose decides to nudge her in the right direction, "Didn't you tell Edward that you would live your life the way you choose from now on?" She raises an expectant eyebrow and challenges, "Time to put your money where your mouth is, Swan."

Bella's breath hitches, her heart slamming excitedly against her ribcage. Taking notice, Emmett leans forward in anticipation. He honestly has no idea what she plans to do with her newfound freedom, but her body's reaction to the offer tells him that it will be something exhilarating. Privately, he wonders what she can possibly want to try so badly that it actually makes her pulse race.

"Emmett," she says slowly and something tantalizing sparks to life in the depths of her dark eyes, "have you ever been to a shooting range?"

Silence blankets the room and Rose glances at her husband in astonishment. She certainly wasn't expecting _that_ to come out of Bella's mouth. Neither was Emmett, whose shock is so great that it shows. His eyes look so wide that it nearly draws a laugh from her.

Taking a moment to fully consider the idea, Rose deems it an understandable request. Given how vulnerable the other three made Bella feel the night before, of course learning how to protect herself would rank high on her list of desires. A bullet won't stop a vampire, but Rose suspects that's not really the point. Feeling like she can defend herself in some small way will make Bella feel more secure, more in control... whether it works against supernatural threats or not. Any kind of security will appeal to the brunette immensely at this point.

Then Rose catches herself, remembering what Emmett asked of her. He begged Bella to tell him something that she's _always_ wanted to try. This isn't a new desire of hers and that surprises Rose, because it means that Bella hasn't merely outgrown their brother. If this is something that she's always wanted to do, then she was _never_ Edward's perfect match. The mindreader is much too tame a creature for a girl who wants to hold danger in her hands.

"You want to learn how to fire a gun?" Rose checks, trying to hide her delight. A slow grin creeps across her face when Bella nods. She has no doubt that Alice has already seen Bella's chosen distraction, which means her arrogant, prick of a brother has too. It greatly amuses the blonde to picture the tantrums they're likely throwing. Neither one of them would ever put a weapon in Bella's hand. To them, it's a far too risky endeavor.

They're not entirely wrong. By their standards, Bella is fragile. She isn't just human, she's inherently clumsy. It's entirely possible that the girl will accidentally kill herself if she isn't careful, but it's still _her_ decision to make. If this is what Bella really wants to do, then it's not their place to tell her no.

The more Rose thinks about it, the more amused she grows. She knows the protests of her meddling siblings will fall on deaf ears. Their disapproval is meaningless now, it holds no sway. Carlisle made it painfully clear last night that Bella can do as she pleases and he will not permit them to interfere. None of them will.

The rest of their family will not allow them to control her anymore.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Emmett lets out a fairly devious sounding chuckle. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." he teases and shakes his head, a wide, dimpled smile spreading across his face, "have I ever told you that you are my _favorite_ sibling?"

* * *

***Update as of 7/19***

So, the next chapter may take a while. Unfortunately, my house has been hit by COVID. My dad was briefly hospitalized last week, where he tested positive. My mom and I are still waiting for our test results, but it's starting to look like I may be asymptomatic (a genuine miracle, since I have the worst lungs in the family).

Since my mom's showing symptoms too, I'm suddenly the healthiest person in the house, which is downright hilarious since I have serious mobility issues. I'm normally on bedrest, but now I'm the only one healthy enough to do the things they normally help me with, like make them dinner, get their prescriptions, etc. For someone with serious medical issues, becoming the caretaker for two others is incredibly draining.

I'm sorry, guys, but right now posting the next chapter is the least of my concerns. Hopefully that will change in a few weeks.

Stay safe. Wash your hands, wear a mask, keep your social distance.

—TBVA


End file.
